Is Cooking Romantic?
by NightJasmine10
Summary: When Koenma is forced to cook for himself in the Spirit World Kitchen, he sends Botan to the Human World to get Jasmine to aid him in his time of need. How will his loving human girlfriend help him? Ties in with Musical Espionage. KoenmaXOC.


_**Is Cooking Romantic?**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its character being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this one shot is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place at the start of Chapter 22 of my multi-chaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage". If you all haven't had the chance to check it out yet, the first 20 chapters along with my other works are all available on my fanfiction side tumblr blog and on . Also, this piece was inspired by the Koenma cooking prompt from the yyhfanfiction tumblr blog.**_

 **One Shot Synopsis:** When Koenma is forced to cook for himself in the Spirit World Kitchen, he sends Botan to the Human World to get Jasmine to aid him in his time of need. How will his loving human girlfriend help him? Ties in with Musical Espionage. KoenmaXOC.

Walking down the hallways of the large palace, Botan could hear the loud banging sounds of pots and pans along with Koenma groaning in frustration. Peeking her head into the kitchen, Botan could see her tall and handsome employer running around panicking.

Clearing her throat to get his attention, she asked him, "Koenma sir, are you alright?"

The prince stopped in his tracks breathing heavily and shaking his head, "No, no Botan, I'm not. I, I can't believe those damned ogres would do this to me. All I wanted was something good to snack on."

Botan didn't want to upset him knowing that he was very stressed out but, Koenma must have did something to upset the cooks enough to the point of them not wanting to cook for him. Eyeing Botan's curious expression, Koenma didn't want to make things worse for himself by lying or exaggerating the truth, so he added deciding to be honest, "If you want to know, I uh, got into an argument with the cooks again."

Botan bit her lip to stifle her giggles, "What did you say to them this time?"

Looking down at his feet and back up at her, he replied, "That's not important Botan, what's important is that I haven't eaten all day and I just need to eat something and..."

"And, what?"

Koenma took a deep breath and sighed, "I need help. Botan, could you go to the Living World and get me Jasmine? I know she might be busy with her training with Genkai and her mother but, if you ask them, I'm sure they'll give her a break. Please Botan? I don't want to bug Yusuke."

Looking at her boss and friend's pleading face, Botan weighed her options and not wanting to piss him off, she shrugged her shoulders and responded, "Okay sir, I'll go get Jasmine."

The prince smiled in gratitude, "Thank you Botan."

She then left the kitchen, made her oar appear, and flew out of the palace moments later. Meanwhile at Genkai's compound, Jasmine was blasted back from her mother, Janine Black's spirit energy once again and landed on her back. She groaned in frustration and looked up at the middle aged demon hunter, her older sister Caroline Black-Akashi, and Genkai.

Janine approached her youngest daughter, looked down at her and said, "You left yourself unguarded again Jasmine. How many times have we been through this? You're letting your sister distract you again."

Jasmine sat on her knees and sighed, "I know Mom, I know. I'm trying okay? It's not like I haven't fought multiple opponents before."

Genkai then put in her two cents, "Yes, you may have but, most of the time, one or more of your opponents did get the upper hand on you."

Jasmine scratched the back of her head, shrugging her slender shoulders, "True but, in the tournament, I'll just be fighting Yusuke Urameshi in a one on one fight."

Caroline rolled her lovely blue eyes and scoffed at her younger sister, flipping her blonde curls over her shoulder, "Sis, don't be so arrogant. Yes, you're just going to fight Urameshi in the tournament but, out in the Real World, you know damn well you don't get kind of luxury. That kind of thinking will only get you killed. Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, and Great-Grandma Meredith taught you that. Don't you remember?"

Jasmine shook her head and chuckled. Before she could say anything, she then heard the voice of Botan calling her name. Hearing the lovely grim reaper too, Genkai, Janine, and Caroline along with Jasmine then looked up to see her flying on her oar towards them. Reaching her destination, Botan floated in front of the four psychics.

Eyeing her curiously, Jasmine blinked her large dark brown eyes asking, "What's up Botan? Is everything okay?"

Botan brought her hand up to the back of her head and chuckled, "Um, I wouldn't really say that. You see, Lord Koenma just sent me here. He's requesting for your help."

Closing up her black and red fans, Jasmine still kept her curious expression, though she was beginning to grow concerned that her lover may be in trouble, "Why? Did he get into another argument with his father again?"

Botan chuckled, "No, it's not that. More like he got into another argument with the palace cooking staff again. They just up and walked out on him essentially just shoving Lord Koenma in there to cook for himself. Now, he's overwhelmed and doesn't know what he wants to eat or make. It doesn't really make any sense to me because Jorge told me all about how he cooked himself some snacks at the Dark Tournament and did fairly okay with it."

Jasmine shook her head and sweetly giggled, "You know Koenma, when he gets overwhelmed with something, he cannot think straight. I think the only exceptions to that are when he writes his songs and sings and while him and I are making love."

Hearing some snickering coming from her mother, her sister, and Genkai, Jasmine's pale snow white freckled cheeks began to blush a bright red, realizing what she just said. Botan started to laugh too. Still chuckling Caroline then said to her sister, "Too much information."

"What? You guys thought Koenma and I had a sexless relationship? He's very sexual, like damn, he can go all night if he wanted to. Seriously, he's the only guy I've been with that wears me out with multiple orgasms. Oh god, I'm...ugh. Fuck! I did it again!" Jasmine groaned putting her face that was bright red like a tomato in her hands realizing that she shouldn't be talking about hers and Koenma's sex life.

Janine and Caroline still howled with laughter and Genkai stopped laughing and spoke changing the subject, "So Botan, are you asking Jasmine to come to Spirit World to help cook him something to eat?"

Botan stopped laughing, wiped away the tears that were watering in the corners of her lovely pink eyes, took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes. So Genkai, if it's okay, can you and Janine give Jasmine a break so she can help him?"

Janine and Caroline had just stopped laughing and after regaining her composure, Janine thought about it for a moment and shrugged her meaty shoulders, "I don't see why not." She shifted her attention to Genkai and mentioned, "You know Madam Genkai, we have been at this all day with the girls. I think they deserve a break to go spend time with their men. Raito is just inside hanging out with Jasmine's two god friends. He's been waiting patiently for Carol and I think Koenma really misses Jasmine."

Genkai put her hand on her chin and thought out loud, "Okay, I guess so. It'll give us some time to work with Koashura and Kotennyo on their techniques with their energy weapons."

"Oh thank you Genkai." Botan then shifted her attention to Jasmine, "Ready to go?"

Jasmine closed her dark brown eyes, took a deep breath psyching herself up for the oar ride and nodded, opening up her eyes, "Yeah. Let's go."

She climbed onto Botan's oar and tried to not think about her fear of heights as they flew up into a gateway into the Spirit World. Meanwhile with Koenma, his anxiety was getting worse by the minute. He really hoped Genkai and Janine let Jasmine take a break. He didn't want to be in there on his own for much longer. With how anxious he was, he couldn't think straight so he can think of something he wanted to eat.

After what seemed like an agonizing eternity, the wooden double doors to the kitchen opened and in walked Jasmine and Botan. Shifting his attention to the two lovely young women, Koenma brightly smiled behind his pacifier with relief. He ran over to them and without warning, he brought his human lover into a happy embrace, wrapping his long arms around her slender body.

Sweetly giggling like a schoolgirl and thinking of how adorable he was acting, Jasmine hugged him back, "I'm glad to see you too my prince."

In response, Koenma removed his pacifier, tilted her chin up to his face and deeply kissed her with all the love and passion he could muster making his woman moan and kiss him back in response. Watching the scene unfold in front of her, Botan cleared her throat making Koenma and Jasmine break their passionate lip lock, "Sorry sir, I don't mean to interrupt..."

"Yes thank you for bringing her here Botan. You're dismissed."

Checking her watch and deciding to leave the lovers to their own devices, Botan politely bowed to her handsome employer and said before she left the palace kitchen, "Well, I guess I better get back on the remainder of my shift before you get on my case about it. You two have fun but, not too much fun."

She winked suggestively making Koenma and Jasmine laugh. Jasmine shook her head and replied, "Don't worry Botan, everything is going to be strictly PG in here right now."

"Yes Botan, Jasmine and I aren't two horny teenagers that can't keep their hormones in check."

Botan just shook her head and tried to stifle back her giggles as she left the kitchen not really wanting to dignify that with a response. Jasmine shook her head and said, "Honestly, just because I'm a college student, it doesn't mean I'm a sex crazed maniac."

Koenma couldn't help but chuckle adding, "Yeah besides, I'm not in the mood for sex right now. I just want something to eat."

Feeling her stomach rumble too, Jasmine laughed at herself, "You know what, I'm getting hungry too. All that training with my mom and Genkai really worked up an appetite."

Looking up at her lover's handsome face, she asked him, "So, is there anything you had in mind?"

Koenma thought about it for just a moment and shook his head feeling too hungry to think of anything, "You know what, I cannot think of anything with how hungry I am. Why don't you pick my queen?"

Sweetly giggling, Jasmine shrugged her small shoulders, "Sure why not. Do you have a cookbook or something in here?"

Koenma scratched the back of his head and replied truthfully, "No we don't. Ogre get in here!"

Hearing his boss's voice, Jorge rushed into the kitchen, "Yes Koenma sir, is there something you need?"

The prince nodded, "Yes, can you go to the library and fetch me a cookbook?"

Jorge politely bowed to the prince, "Yes sir," and left a moment later to find his boss and Jasmine a cookbook. When he returned, he handed Koenma the book and asked him, "Um sir, I don't mean to be rude but, aren't you supposed to be in here cooking for yourself? Shouldn't Jasmine be in the Living World training with her mother and Genkai?"

Koenma shot the blue ogre a death glare and Jasmine just rolled her eyes in response at him, "I had Botan go there to get her to help me. Don't you have your girlfriend Christine helping you with stuff all the time?"

Not wanting to piss him off further, Jorge chuckled and thought about what Koenma just said, "Yeah sir you're right. I better leave the two of you alone."

"Good, you're dismissed."

Jorge only responded by politely bowing to Koenma and left the kitchen to work on the music composition for a new song for his boss. Koenma shifted his attention back to Jasmine and handed her the cookbook. The young demon hunter opened it up and began to flip through its pages to find something she and her regal lover would like to eat.

Finally finding something that caught her eye and made her mouth water with the lovely pictures of the dish she found. Jasmine then spoke up, "How about this one?"

She showed Koenma the page she was looking at. Gazing at the page, the prince could see that it was a recipe for a pasta dish. He had never seen that one before nor had he ever tried it, "Cheese ravioli? What is that?"

Jasmine looked up at him and blinked her dark brown eyes giving him a curious expression, "Don't tell me you've never tried cheese ravioli with marinara sauce before?"

Bringing his hand up to the back of his head, Koenma then laughed like a total dork and answered truthfully, "No I haven't. In fact, I never really tried most Italian dishes."

Jasmine's eyes widened at what he just said, "What? Really? You poor, sheltered man, this is your lucky day. We are going to make this and you'll get to try it. In fact, cheese ravioli with marinara sauce is one of my favorite foods. Mmmmmmm...I love it so much. What do you say?"

Koenma thought about it for a moment and shrugged his broad shoulders, "Sure why not? Since you like it, it must taste good."

Keeping the page marked with her index finger as she flipped through a few more pages, Jasmine then asked her lover, "Is there anything else you want with it? I was kind of thinking of including something you like as an appetizer."

Feeling his stomach rumble, the prince then instantly thought of something, "I'm craving for some fried squid. Can we include that if it's in that book?"

Jasmine nodded, "Sure." She then paused when she flipped a couple of pages and Koenma then saw her brightly smile, "Guess what my prince? Fried squid is in here. Wow, this cookbook is amazing. It has all kinds of dishes from different countries around the Living World. Italian, Chinese, Japanese, American, Mexican and even Scottish dishes since I just found Haggis."

"What's that?"

She then sweetly giggled at her lover's curiosity, "It's meat, innards, and stuff stuffed into a sheep's stomach."

Jasmine stopped giggling looking at Koenma's expression who then just blinked his lovely brown eyes with a curious expression etching his handsome face, "Huh, that's...odd."

"It is. It's very odd. Let's just skip over that one." Deciding to shift the subject somewhat, Jasmine looked up from the cookbook and asked, "Is there anything you would like for dessert?"

Koenma thought about it for a moment and then asked her, "Is there anything you found in that book you would like?"

The young demon hunter flipped through a couple of pages and simply answered, "Actually yes, how about this chocolate cake?"

She turned the book around and showed him. The prince smiled behind his pacifier feeling his mouth water, "That looks great. Let's have that."

Brightly smiling, Jasmine replied turning the book back around, "Then it's settled. We're having cheese ravioli with marinara sauce with fried squid as an appetizer and this chocolate cake for dessert."

"Sounds perfect my queen. To drink, we do have some red wine if you would like that."

Still smiling, Jasmine nodded with enthusiasm loving that idea, "Oh yes. Oh Koenma, this dinner is going to be so romantic. We haven't had a romantic dinner in a while."

Approaching his lover, Koenma took Jasmine's small hands into his larger ones and kissed them gazing into her large dark brown eyes, "Oh I know, my queen. That's why they're all the more special. Let's cherish every moment we have together right now."

"Yes my love."

Jasmine stood on her tip toes before shutting her eyes as she and Koenma shared a deep and loving kiss. The prince held her close to his body and they both moaned as they slipped each other's tongues into each other's mouths. They parted a moment later with Koenma kissing the soft skin of Jasmine's left cheek making her giggle.

Holding each other close, Jasmine then sweetly asked him, "Are you ready to make our romantic meal now?"

Still feeling a bit nervous, Koenma nodded, "Yes. Let's start."

Breaking their brief tender embrace, Jasmine then looked at the cookbook again and began to read off the step by step instructions on how to make the main course of their meal, "Okay then. First we need to make the dough of the ravioli."

She then groaned with disappointment, "Oh great. I don't know how to do that. My dad does but, he's not here to help us."

"Perhaps I should call for Botan to get him to help assist us."

Thinking of how cute her boyfriend's generosity was, Jasmine shook her head, "Nah, Dad's at work and he won't be off until late anyway. Why don't we just try to do this ourselves? Besides, I can't keep running to my dad for things like this."

Taking a look at the cookbook himself, Koenma then offered, "Why don't I make the dough and you can go gather the cheese to put inside them?"

Glancing up at her lover, Jasmine eagerly nodded with enthusiasm, "Sounds great. Let's do it."

She stood on her tip toes again and kissed his cheek. Still holding the cookbook in her hand, Jasmine ran over to the kitchen's large refrigerator and opened the door. She looked back at the cookbook and read which kind of cheese was needed. Scanning the shelves, she found what she was looking for and shut the door behind her.

Joining Koenma who was now currently making the dough for the ravioli, Jasmine stood there watching him, amazed that he was making it in such a speedy manner. She just intently watched him for a minute thinking to herself, "How did he figure out what to do? He only read the recipe once."

Thinking of how Koenma is not a human man but, a god, a god that was more intelligent than most human men she knew, Jasmine laughed and shook her head saying to herself, "I guess reading it once is all it takes. People like Koenma do have brains that seem to work like supercomputers."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Jasmine approached her lover and asked, "Do you need the book? You know, just in case you may have missed something?"

Finally finished with mixing the ingredients for the dough together, Koenma shifted his attention to Jasmine and smiled behind his pacifier and replied, "Not yet. I already know that I did this right. I may need to read the sauce recipe in a minute. Did you get the cheese we need?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, I have it right here. She placed the cheese in a bowl on an empty spot on the counter.

Still smiling, Koenma removed his pacifier and gave her a quick kiss, "Thank you my queen, you are so helpful."

Giggling and blushing like a schoolgirl, Jasmine returned the quick kiss and replied, "Thank you my prince. You know I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared another deep and loving kiss and parted a mere moment later. Immediately getting back to what they were working on, Koenma took another look at the cookbook while he placed the now prepared noodle dough on the counter. He used a rolling pin to try to flatten it and requested to Jasmine while he tried to imitate the shape of the raviolis in the picture, "Jasmine could you gather the ingredients needed for the sauce along with the fried squid and for our cake? This is going to take me a while."

She sweetly smiled flashing her slightly crooked teeth nodding, "Sure. Do you still need the book?"

Still cutting the shape of the raviolis, Koenma shook his head, "Not right now, it's your turn to use it again."

He then handed her the cookbook and without saying another word to him, Jasmine went to gather the rest of the ingredients needed to prepare their meal. Over an hour later, Koenma's and Jasmine's meal preparations were finally coming to their end. They were surprised on how well the homemade cheese ravioli turned out. It was currently sitting on the table being contained in a covered bowl on the kitchen counter.

The fried squid on the other hand, Jasmine feared that she messed up on it being that she had never made it before that evening. Gazing at the now completed squid, she sighed in utter disappointment on how she cooked it. Hearing his lover, Koenma glanced over at her while he was mixing up the ingredients for their chocolate cake.

He blinked his lovely brown eyes curiously and asked, "Is there something wrong Jasmine?"

Wanting to be honest with him, Jasmine nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, she then showed him the fried squid she cooked. Not being able to find the right words, Jasmine then immediately began to apologize, "I...I'm so sorry. Koenma, I really messed up on one of your favorite dishes and it's not fair how the ravioli came out perfect and the squid is so fucked up. I d...didn't mean to..."

She trailed off gazing at the sexy smile he was flashing her. Koenma chuckled, "It's alright my queen."

"But..."

He placed the bowl of chocolate cake batter on the counter beside them and gently placed his hand on her cheek, softly touching Jasmine's soft skin. The prince removed his pacifier before leaning down and kissed her cheek saying in reassurance, "I'm sure it's not too bad. This was your first time ever cooking fried squid."

Koenma grabbed from the bowl by its wooden stick, "Let me have a taste to determine if you messed up on it or not. I'm sure you didn't."

Still keeping his high expectations, he then took a bite. Jasmine carefully watched him for his reaction. She bit her lip looking at him react to the taste and she huffed, "See? It's horrible."

Swallowing down the piece of squid he bit off, Koenma brought his hand up to the back of his head. Deciding to be truthful, he then replied, "It wasn't...too bad. I...uh, had better."

Looking at the disappointed look on her face, he then began to wave his hands and began to said defensively, "Now Jasmine, it's not to say that you're a horrible cook or anything, far from it but, since this was your first time ever cooking squid, there is room for improvement. I mean, isn't that one of your family's mantras?"

Thinking of how cute he was, Jasmine then giggled. Koenma was right, she can improve on this dish for the next time. Jasmine looked down at the bowl of squid and back up at her lover, "Yeah, I guess so. I really hope I get it right the next time. Again, I'm so sorry I messed up one of your favorite dishes. Koenma, the last thing I want to do is disappoint you in any way."

The prince then approached her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing in her large brown eyes and said in a comforting voice, "Jasmine, my queen, you are never a disappointment. You're never a failure in my eyes."

Jasmine chuckled and shook her head, "I know you have this idealized version of me but, you know I'm not a perfect person. I'm only human and humans make mistakes."

Still seeing the look of disappointment etched on his lover's lovely face, Koenma then thought of a bright idea, "I know something that'll turn that frown upside down."

"What's that?"

He then reached over to the counter and dipped one of his long fingers into the bowl of chocolate frosting, "This."

Koenma then put the small bit of frosting on Jasmine's nose making her burst out laughing, "Hey!"

She put the bowl of squid off to the side and she reached into the same bowl of frosting and put some on his nose, "There, we're even."

The prince laughed and responded by putting a little more chocolate frosting on Jasmine's face. The lovers continued like this for a until the cake was ready to be taken out of the oven. Even though they had a little bit of fun with the chocolate frosting, there was still enough to frost the cake with it. Koenma's and Jasmine's romantic dinner was a lot less formal then what they envisioned but, they were just happy to spend some time with each other and Koenma felt he couldn't love Jasmine anymore than he did there all thanks to her help.

 _ **~The End**_

 _ **Chapter 21 is on its way guys. Stay tuned ;D**_


End file.
